


Recent Sam/Steve drabbles

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: Recently I've been writing a drabble (or double- or triple-drabble) a day. Here are a couple of Sam/Steve ones.





	1. This must be Asgard

Steve’s falling, too far, too fast. Even with his shield flung out, he’s not slowing. 

Sam swears, slams his wings into their most streamlined position and dives. Pearlescent light bursts around him, but he barely notices. He isn’t going to make it.

Everything shifts: wind direction, sounds (deeper explosions, shouted directions), and the fast-approaching ground is ocean, ninety feet below. Sam dodges a cannonball, then a dragon’s turbulent wingbeats. The hell?!

Below, a huge black beast swoops in, scoops Steve out of the air. From its back, Steve deflects a missile with his shield, then another.

Sam goes to help.

 

 

 

Post-battle, Steve’s relieved to see Sam safe, murmurs, “This must be Asgard.”

A captain greets them. “Gentlemen, we are in your debt. Pray dine with us.”

Steve notes the cooking fires, everything boiled, but accepts. 

The black dragon approaches Sam. “A winged man! I am most pleased to make your acquaintance.”

It talks!

Sam explains the wings are mechanical.

“Detachable, then? Oh, Laurence, do you think you might borrow them? Or have some fashioned? We could fly together.”

Sam tenses, but Laurence replies, “My dear, I’ve no wish to fly under any power but your own, nor to die trying.”


	2. IKEA time

Sam’s in the bathroom when a god-almighty crash shakes the house. Steve’s probably bench-pressing the couch or something, though they agreed furniture isn’t well-balanced enough to be effective exercise equipment. 

Sam has zero regrets Steve moved in, but it’s not always peaceful. He drops his razor and goes to help Steve out of the ruins of whatever happened.

“Dude, I’m trying to shave. It’s a delicate—” He breaks off.

It wasn’t the couch. They have company.

“Greetings, Sam Wilson,” says Thor.

Thor’s hammer is on the floor, and under it, Sam’s cheap-ass coffee table’s been converted into a rudimentary tray.


End file.
